


Love is Unexpected

by Esoraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoraa/pseuds/Esoraa
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to survive 8th year with the traumas of the war. Oh and he is also head over heels for the boy who lived, Harry Potter, who despises him. Or at least he thinks he does....





	1. Draco's Little Crush

~~~~  
**Authors Note: Trigger Warning. This fanfiction will contain issues such as self-harm, depression and other serious topics. Please do not read if you are sensitive to this stuff.**  
~~~~  
Draco Malfoy has had a crush on Harry Potter for a while now. Actually, crush is putting it lightly he has been madly in love with stupid Potter and his stupid scar since he saw him at the Yule Ball.

Seeing him in his gorgeous emerald wizard robes somehow made his eyes glow brighter than usual. He was a horrendous dancer and could learn a thing or to from Draco. He stepped on that Ravenclaw, Cho Chang's feet so many times Draco wouldn't be surprised if she was missing a toe. But Draco couldn't deny that seeing Potter's frustrated face while dancing was incredibly adorable. And ever since Draco can't stop thinking about him. But Draco would never have a chance because Harry is the boy who lived, the wizarding world's saviour and Draco's just a dirty Slytherin death eater.  
~~~~

"Draco honey, you can't stay in there all day. You have to come out 'cause we have Potions soon."

"Pansy I'm never going out there and you know why" Draco complains.

Pansy walks into one of the year eight boys dorm room (as they are separated into Slytherin/Ravenclaw and Gryffindor/Hufflepuff) and sees her best friend sulking face first into his green four poster bed, and she plops down right next to him in the hopes to cheer him up.

He tilts his head to look at her and says "How am I going to survive this year he hates me. And not to mention his friends utterly despise me. Every student hates my guts because of my family and this stupid tattoo-"  
Lifting up his sleeve to show his left arm bearing the dark mark and fine -almost invisible cuts in the hope they would somehow fix it.  
"-no one will even look me in the eye and if they do it's with utter disgust. Like I had a choice with any if this!"

"Draco darling now you're just rambling. Calm yourself take a deep breath and remember we said we would get through this year together. We all get this bullcrap me, you, Blaise but we're in it together. We don't need their forgiveness but we just wanna finish our schooling okay. So come on I'll meet you down by Slughorn's classroom."

"Mkay"

As she walks herself out Draco collects his potions stuff and hope's he can get through this year as Pansy said they would.  
~~~~

 


	2. Two Sad Souls

~~~~  
Draco walks the corridors hoping not to draw any attention. But everyone's eyes are piercing through his left sleeve. Distracted Draco runs into someone and both his and their school supplies go everywhere. 

"Watch it!" Draco yells.

"Hey! what crawled up your ass this morning" Harry snarls. Except he didn't seem up for a fight with Draco, it seemed kinda forced. Harry had huge bags under his eyes, his hair, to Draco's surprise, is messier than usual. Maybe I'm not the only one suffering Draco wonders.

"S-sorry" He stammered. Maybe, just maybe if he tidied up his act a bit they could at least be friends...

Harry was taken aback with Draco's apology. He was aware that Draco was having a hard time just like he was, but to apologise to Harry. That's a thing in its self. They collect their potions supplies and Harry gives Draco a small sweet smile, that made Draco's heart do  **summersaults** , and he leaves for his class.

Harry smiled at me, Draco thought. He was astounded, but why he hates me. Doesn't he? He glances at his watch, it's quite beautiful a simple black leather strap and silver clock face and engraved into the hour hand is his mother's name, the minute hand lays blank.  **His mother said "One day, when you find the person for you and you're deeply in love their name will appear"**  

He's late, shit Slughorn is gonna lose it.

~~~~

Harry sat between his two best friends at the back row of his potions class. Hermione broke up with Ron last summer as they both thought that they preferred to be friends. He was surprised as he thought they were perfect for each other. But they seemed happier as friends so he didn't say anything.

"Alright, class today we are go-"Slughorn stops as he is abruptly interrupted by Draco.

"Sorry I'm late Professor" He pants, his cheeks are a bit red either from running or thinking about a certain someone.

"Draco my boy finally decided to arrive. I don't want to see you come late again."

"Yes sir," He says before taking a seat.

"Draco was acting funny earlier" whispered Harry trying not to draw attention.

"What do you mean funny. Does it seem like he's plotting something again or is he being more of an arse than usual?" Ron questioned. 

"No like we ran into each other I wasn't in the mood to fight and he apologised..."

"Have you considered that Draco has his own problems as well I mean it's not like death eaters are loved. Let alone Draco the saviours sworn enemy. He probably just wants to have a quiet year and mend the past mistakes he has made" Hermione states. As crazy as it sounded Harry thought it was quite probable. 

Ron starts arguing with Hermione as Draco would never be friends with Harry they hate each other. Harry just starts tuning them out and glances towards Draco who seemed to be intensely staring at Harry. No Harry thought He's probably just daydreaming. Or at least he thought until Draco went a light shade of pink and Harry soon followed after with a deep red. 

~~~~

"Draco, you gotta stop pinning him from across the room. Do you want the whole class to know." Pansy cooed.  

"W-what I don't know what you're talking about" Draco stammered.

"I mean I don't blame you. Wouldn't you like to see him without a top and-"

"BLAISE!" Draco screeches a bit too loudly. Professor Slughorn is rambling about some sort of potion but they weren't listening as they were more invested in Draco's love life.

"Ok, so maybe I was staring just a little. Shut up Blaise. Anywho I was more thinking about how he smiled at me today. ME! I ran into him and was a bit of a bitch about it than I apologised and he smiled. Maybe I'm just over analysing but maybe we could at least be friends?" Draco said with a bit of hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Darling, that's a great idea. Maybe start talking to him with less attitude and maybe you two could at least become friends." Pansy said she knew that deep down Potter had something for Draco too but probably got those feelings mixed with hatred. Pansy, on the other hand, had someone on her mind as well, Granger. Even though she was a nerdy know it all, her hair was always messy and was a Gryffindor, Pansy just couldn't get Granger out of her head.

Draco thought he'd try. He'll try to befriend Harry the at least his life wouldn't be as bad.

~~~~

 


	3. Friends?

Draco was sitting with Pansy and Blaise in the eighth year common room. They had a great start to the year with plenty of potions homework. Draco decided to get a head start on his potions essay on the draught of living death and it's purposes. 

"I still don't understand how you are doing your essay. It's not due till next Friday anyway." Pansy declared, with a look of utter disgust.

"Because I, unlike you likes to get ahead of this. And who knows what other teachers are gonna give me tomorrow. I mean Professor McGonagall is definitely going to give me some homework." States Draco. "And before you ask  **NO** you can't copy my essay."

Pansy rolls her eyes because she knows Draco will give it to her anyway. While this is happening Hermione approaches the couch as she has some homework to complete and is hoping to talk to Draco and see if it's possible to be friends. For stupid Harry's gay ass because she ships those two a little too much and knows Harry has a thing for Draco even if he won't say it. They all sit awkwardly with Granger around until Ron and Harry walk in. 

"Hermione, when you're finished, can you give me your potion essay," he says obnoxiously taking a seat next to Hermione leaving Harry a spot next to Draco. He makes his way to Draco and took a seat next to him leaving as much room as possible between the two.

"Jeez, you sound just like Pansy," Blaise said in the hopes of making the situation less uncomfortable. Draco, Pansy and Blaise made a vow to try to be friendlier towards Harry and his friends.

"HEY! Don't call me out... I only borrow it.. and it's not like I do it all the time" She says with a put the makes Hermione's heart do a little dance.

Harry chuckles and Hermione turns to Draco and says

"Sometimes I feel like I'm friends with a bunch of dumbasses."

Draco eyes widen in realisation, They are actually trying to be friends with us... Or at least Harry and Hermione are, Ron's still sulking in the corner.

"Ha. Yeah being friends with those two must be difficult." Draco says while turning to Harry with a smug look on his face.

"HEY!" Harry says shoving Draco over "I take great offence to that" 

Draco panics. Oh, shit, I've upset him and looks at Harry and a sudden rush of relief washes over him. Harry was JOKING with him. Like friendly banter. Maybe we can actually be friends. Pansy can read Draco like an open book and just raises her eyebrows at him and his whole face goes a shade of pink. She giggles and turns back to the conversation.

"I'm going" Ron declares with a huff and before anyone can say anything he's gone.

"He's just not keen on being friends with you guys," Hermione says to clarify.

"You guys wanna be friends with us?" Draco asks hoping they do.

"Yea. I mean we were all dickheads to each other let's just wipe the slate clean and start over." Harry says with a smile Draco wants to see more often.

"Yea, sure" And this time Harry holds out his hand offering a handshake. 

"To that handshake, you offered me in first year." He says. Draco hesitates for a split second but takes the handshake and smiles at Harry. Shivers go up both Draco and Harry's arms and the let go only seconds after it began. Draco's cheeks are slightly pink and turns to Hermione and starts a conversation about potions. Whereas Harry is a shade of red and goes to talk to Blaise and Pansy. Both boys pretending it never happened.

Draco thinks to himself. This means we're friends, right? Or at least Harry's give him the shot to be friends with him.


	4. Hufflepuffs

Ron storms out the castle and walks to a tree next to the lake. This tree is a place he likes to go whenever he needs to calm down. But this time there is someone else sitting there he goes to yell at them to move, but he realises it's Hannah Abbot a kind Hufflepuff girl he's spoken to once or twice.

"Sit down. You look extremely hungry I have a couple of pumpkin pasties if you want one." She says in a way Ron couldn't say no so he sits down next to her.

"Take one," She says shoving the pumpkin pasties his way.

"Thanks..." He grunts. They sit there for a while enjoying the peace for 10 minutes or so until she asks.

"Why are you out here without your friends?"

"They've decided to make friends with Draco and his so-called friends." He says with a lot of emotion.

"I... I don't get it? Isn't friendship a good thing?" She says with the intent to understand his reasoning as he seems extremely distressed.

"Well... Yes, but Draco... He's physically hurt Harry many times, called Hermione the m-word and held that against her... And... Well because his family has so much money... He wouldn't understand how a pureblood family like my own... W-would have so little money..." Ron said embarrassed trying not to look Hannah in the face. 

Out of nowhere Hannah just gives Ron a hug, she notices his body is stiff and cold but persists and slowly he warms up to it and gives into the hug. They just sit there like that for a while not a single word spoken but neither felt the need to. 

After about half an hour Hannah stands and offers Ron her hand and he takes it. He goes to ask where she's taking him but she just stops him by putting her finger to his lips. They walk through the corridors of Hogwarts and it got to a point where Ron forgot where he was. Until he notices they were by the kitchens. What were they doing here? They walk past them and to their right are a stack of barrels and Hannah taps one of them to a tune Ron is certain he has heard before and it then opens and she beckons him to go in.

He walks through a very earthy passageway and towards the end a small little rounded door which he has to duck ever so slightly to get through. He steps into a room that kinda feels like the burrow. The walls were a nice natural looking stone and from the ceiling to about 3 quarters down which then it has a warm, yellow looking wood which is also the same as the flooring. The walls have shelves filled with a range of items from books to small statues and even little jars of food or potions ingredients, he noticed that majority of the shelves had plants either cacti or wall draping plants and even ones that wave to the students.  A large framed picture of Helga Hufflepuff sits on top of the fireplace and she seems to be telling stories to the intrigued Hufflepuffs. Although this is the Hufflepuff common room as he's noticed from the amount of banner hung around the room. Students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seem to be having fun in the company of their Hufflepuff friends. Ron even spotted a Slytherin which surprised him. He turns to Hannah and asks.

"Why are there students from other houses here? And eighth years as well?"

"Well, unlike the other houses Hufflepuffs like the company of others in here and don't mind it. Also, Professor Sprout encourages us and gives us points for 'inter-house relationships' so we always invite our friends" She responds and starts walking towards a little corner that no one is occupying and sits in a chair. Ron follows and sits next to her.

"If you don't want to go back to the eighth year common room you can always come here. Just ask someone to let you in. If you do the wrong thing the barrels will cover you in vinegar it's quite funny"  She says with a cute grin on her face.

"Thanks, Hannah for today. It made me clear my mind."

"Hey, anytime. But you should give Draco a try. You don't have to right now but eventually. He's trying just as much as anyone else here, maybe, even more, to forget about the past." She says in the hopes Ron will come around.

"Yea... Maybe... For now, though I'm gonna stay here. With you."

Hannah smiles at Ron and they stay there for the rest of the day and don't leave, they just talk and enjoy each others presence. 

 

 


	5. Nighttime Stroll

~~~~

Trigger Warning 

This chapter contains touchy topics such as eating disorders, depression and self-harm. Please don't read if you are sensitive to these topics.

~~~~

 

Dinner comes around and Draco doesn't bother to go. This isn't unusual for him, Pansy tries to get him to come along but he just never does. He can't handle all the judging, invasive eyes peering at him as soon as he enters the room and on top of that the expectation to eat a whole meal. He just can't. It's too much.

Instead, Draco is in the empty dorm room. the greens and blues of the room don't look too bad together he thinks to himself. The Slytherin side isn't as green as you'd think, usually, they are very obnoxious but this year the eighth years aren't too proud of being in Slytherin. The unchangeable things are still green though like the bedsheets and uniform. The Ravenclaw side is subtlely blue they aren't as obnoxious as the Gryffindors when it comes to house pride. Draco has noticed there are to types of Ravenclaws; the ones who are so messy and uncontrollable but yet stable and intelligent in their own way, or the tidy, smart and conserved ones who are more reasonable to talk to but not as much fun.

Draco wouldn't mind being friends with them, but they aren't as willing as he is and he doesn't blame them. Draco opens his side table to find a nice pair of pyjamas. He goes for the silky light blue ones, his mother picked these out just for him after the war as most of the things he wore his father got him, and he got rid of them all and they are now collecting dust in the manors attic. She said the blue mad his cloudy grey eyes shine. On the back of the shirt had his first name in white. 

He unbuttons his white shite to reveal his body. He looks into his mirror to see himself skinnier than he thought. He could see his ribs now, both his arms carried scars but his left forearm had the most. Pansy said it's unhealthy and he could always talk to her about it but he just didn't think Pansy needed to know. Not because he didn't trust her more because he became more hidden about his personal life.

Once he got changed he just lied in his bed trying to sleep. It was early but with the amount of sleep Draco gets he needed the couple of extra hours. 

Eleven o'clock hit and everyone in his dorm were asleep but no matter how much he tried he couldn't. Draco grabs his wand off his bedside table and ventures out to the common room. He's surprised when he sees the silhouette of another student sitting by the fireplace. Instead of leaving something compels him to sit next to them. He sits down next to them and looks towards them and realises it's Harry. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds for Draco to realise that his eyes seem dead compared to there conversation earlier today. 

"I noticed you weren't at dinner today." Harry states.

"He... Yea just didn't feel like sitting in a room where everyone is ready to murder you"  Harry brings his knees to his chest and leans to Draco so that his head lies on Draco's shoulder.  Lucky its dark otherwise Harry would notice how flustered Draco was.

"Harry... why aren't you in your bed like everyone else?"

"I- um just had a bit of a panic attack and decide to come down here to clear my head and stuff." He said so quietly it was almost inaudible. "How about you. I thought you'd be busy getting your beauty sleep"

"Haha very funny. I just came down here because I couldn't sleep usually I just wander the halls but I saw you and decided to see what you were up to."

Harry got up and turn to him and held motion him towards the door. 

"Let's go wander then." He says a small smile creeps onto Draco's face and follows him.  Because they are eighth years they are allowed to walk the halls whenever they wish as long as they don't disturb others. 

They walk for a little in silence, just looking at the picture on the walls most of which are asleep. It was calming being with one another and Harry decided it was a good idea of Hermione to try to be friends with Draco.

"You know this reminds me of times Hermione, Ron and I would sneak out under my invisibility cloke." Harry states.

"Huh, so that's how you three got around the place without being caught." Says genuinely intrigued.

"Yea. It used to be my Dads until Dumbledore gave it to me during first year."

"Wow. Dumbledore willingly gave that to a child knowing what they would do with it and didn't care" 

"Dumbledore was always unusual."

They somehow made their way to the astronomy tower surrounded by milky white stars that painted the black sky. They both take a seat next to each other by the edge of the tower.

"You know how were sorta friends now. I think we should try to learn more about each other so how about we play a game?" Draco suggests.

"Yea why not what do you have in mind?" 


End file.
